The Ties That Bind
by Leon L. Lawliet
Summary: Sometimes old bonds have to be broken in order to forge new ones.
1. Link V

**A/N: All I can say is...here goes something.**

* * *

><p>Vivio sighed and stretched her arms over her head for the sixth time in an hour. She almost wished for some sort of incident like last week's, but in truth the peace was better. Half the papers that sat in front of her had stemmed from that disaster. She gathered them into a pile and dropped them on her boss's desk, grinning at the person behind it.<p>

Hayate Yagami was reclined in her chair, fast asleep. By the looks of things, she'd been halfway through a report, the cursor blinking patiently at her. It wasn't something that happened all that often, but Vivio surmised that her mamas and a local bar had more than a little to do with it. She walked around the desk and gently shook the woman's shoulder.

"Hayate-san, time to get up. Or go home, for once."

Hayate grumbled something incoherent and slowly blinked awake. She stared at Vivio, then the half-finished report, and yawned. "Thank you, Vivio, but I really do need to finish this." She picked up one of the papers that had fallen off, replaced it, then set back to work on the flashing text.

Vivio stepped back and frowned. She was growing more and more concerned about Hayate's work schedule. Lately, she'd been staying late in an effort to help finish earlier, which hadn't been as effective as she'd hoped. Instead, she assigned herself to be the woman's personal bodyguard, to make sure she didn't overwork herself…among other things.

According to Vivio, it was the look her mamas shared when they were together. Its meaning was obvious, but the look itself was somewhat difficult to describe. She'd seen many variations of it throughout school and training, either between others or directed at her. It was something she'd never seen from Hayate, although she doubted the opposite held true.

Her eyes brightened a little as she left to fetch some coffee. Personally, she wasn't a huge fan of the beverage, but it kept them going if they had to. She had learned through experience that it was far safer to be awake if you were anywhere in Hayate's general vicinity.

This time, she set the mugs down on the table with a different purpose.

"Hayate-san, I brought you some coffee," she said, taking a seat on the sofa.

Hayate glanced over at her for a few seconds before giving an exaggerated sigh. "Okay, I get it," she answered with a few demonstrative keystrokes. "If you need one that badly, let's take a break."

"It's not for me and you know it," Vivio shot back as the brunette crossed the room and sat down beside her.

"I know," Hayate replied, raising a cup to her lips with a grin. "You're my little guardian angel."

Vivio tried to hide the burning in her cheeks by taking a sip from her own drink…which failed spectacularly based on the woman's giggling. No matter. Calm down. She had to try. "Hayate-san…"

The brunette stopped chuckling long enough to take another sip. "What?"

Vivio inhaled sharply, composing herself as best she could. "If you want me to be your angel…I can."

Hayate swallowed hard, staring at the girl. She placed her cup on the table before speaking in an even, albeit forced, tone. "I see…I'm sorry, but…"

"Why not?" the blonde interrupted, fixing her with the most serious look she could muster. She didn't expect it to be easy, but she wouldn't lose. She couldn't.

"Vivio…"

"You think you're too old for me?"

"For starters-"

"Worried about me or yourself?"

"You, of course."

"About what? About my future? About what I deserve? About what's best for me?" The words flowed faster, taking her composure with them. "I'm exactly where I want to be! What about you, Hayate-san? If you're always taking care of everyone else, who takes care of you? Maybe it's me, but even with everyone else around you, smiling, you still look sad somehow. I just…I can't stand for that. You're the one that deserves the most." She flicked away a rogue tear. "I love you, Hayate-san, I really do. I just want…for you to be happy, that's all."

She finally ran out of breath, glancing back up at Hayate…who looked completely dumbstruck. She watched the woman for a few moments, then gave a heavy sigh. She'd overdone it. Honestly, she hadn't expected anything, but still…the burning on her face stung a little. Okay, a lot.

"I'm sorry, Hayate-san," she said, standing to leave.

A hand immediately pulled her back down.

"…Hayate-san?"

The woman's bangs covered her eyes. It made Vivio even more nervous. "Vivio…everything you said just now, you really meant it?"

She took a deep breath. "All of it. But if I was wrong at all, I apologize."

Hayate's lips curled upward. "I see. You must be strong to have held that back for so long."

The blonde grinned despite herself. "But I'm not nearly as strong as you, or-"

The brunette snared her in a hug, shocking the girl into silence. "No, what you have…is Takamachi strength, something far more powerful than most of us will ever be. When that becomes truly your own, I don't think anyone can stop you."

She pushed Vivio back to arm's length, giving a clear view of her face. She wore a look not far from the one in Vivio's memory, but different somehow…whatever it was, it made her heart beat twice as fast. "Facing strength like this…" she finished barely above a whisper, "I can't just run away, can I?"

"Then…you mean-"

She was cut off by Hayate's lips pressing against hers – lightly, for just a brief moment, but with paralyzing effect. In that instant, she understood exactly what the second meaning of "falling" was.

"No promises." She barely caught Hayate's words before her body, all but collapsing into Vivio's arms.

The blonde frowned. "H-hey…"

"I'm fine, just…tired," she mumbled, eyes half closed. "Wake me up again in a little bit, okay?"

Vivio thought for a moment, then gave the brunette her most devious smile. "No promises."

Hayate chuckled. "Fair enough. Oh, and if you don't mind…" She shifted around to lay her head in the girl's lap and promptly dozed off.

Vivio's face had just enough time to ignite before her cell went off and scared her to near-death. She retrieved the device and flipped it open. "Hi, Nanoha-mama."

"Hi Vivio," the ace answered, then paused. "Your face is awfully red, are you okay?"

The blonde scratched her cheek. "Just fine…er, why are you whispering?"

"Well…" Nanoha shifted the screen to display a comfortably snoozing Fate sprawled out across the couch and its only other occupant. "Speaking of, where's Hayate?"

Vivio leered at the screen. "Take a guess?"

Nanoha tried and failed to stop from giggling. "Guess we'll have to keep a closer eye on them, huh…take care of her, okay?"

"I will," she finished, pocketing the device again. She brushed a stray hair from Hayate's face and grinned. That was never the question. As long as she had a say in it, it never would be.

Unbidden, a violent yawn escaped her. She raised a hand to rub her eyes, then paused.

"We?" She hadn't even said anything. No matter, she'd deal with it later.


	2. Link H

"…yate-san…get up…go home, for once."

"Dun wanna," she grumbled, but tried to rouse herself anyway. It was both the best and worst time to break the dream she'd been having, one she immediately crammed deep in the recesses of her mind. She looked around for a moment in a daze, then yawned and tried to focus. "Thank you, Vivio, but I really do need to finish this." She fished one of the damage reports off the floor and resumed typing her…whatever it was, to some admiral. Her mind hadn't quite woken up yet, but her keyboarding never suffered.

It was a necessary skill in Hayate's profession, besides the obvious stuff like magic. Everybody she knew complained that she worked too much, but hey, vacations didn't get you promoted and terrorists never took any. Nanoha had practically dragged her away last night…on that topic, she made a mental note to stay away from the "house rum" from now on. Whatever it was, it wasn't liquor alone. She smiled and wondered if Fate had fared any better. Probably not.

"Hayate-san, I brought you some coffee."

She glanced up at Vivio, who now sat opposite the room, and tried to give her a look that said "Can't you just bring it here?" Either she failed, or Vivio was being stubborn, because she didn't budge. Hayate sighed, assuming the latter.

"Okay, I get it," she called, finishing her work with a flourish. "If you need one that badly, let's take a break."

"It's not for me and you know it." Hayate chuckled as she took a seat next to the girl. Sometimes she could swear Vivio was nine again.

"I know," she answered, trying to hide a smile with her drink. "You're my little guardian angel." The smirk grew wider until she finally burst out laughing when Vivio turned beet-red. She never missed a chance to tease the blonde.

"Hayate-san…"

Her giggles cut off abruptly, forcing her to take a drink in order to hide it. She'd heard that tone before, more times than she had liked. While she'd only heard it recently from Vivio, it still told her exactly what would come next. "What?"

Vivio's face turned a deeper scarlet. "If you want me to be your angel…I can."

Hayate choked down her last drink. She'd be lying far and away if she said she didn't see it coming, with or without a few less-than-vague hints, but it still hit hard for some reason.

It's not like this position was strange to her. She'd heard similar things before, but all those speakers had told more with their eyes than their mouths. They'd said all she needed to know to refuse. She placed the cup down gently as the rhetoric came to mind. "I see…" She did her best to avoid eye contact this time. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Why not?"

The force commanded her attention. Vivio wasn't all that good at looking serious, but there was something else in her gaze that froze Hayate in place. It was something she'd never seen before, yet somehow familiar, and honestly, it scared her a little. "Vivio…"

"You think you're too old for me?"

That was the obvious one. "For starters-"

"Worried about me or yourself?"

She held back a laugh. "You, of course." That one hadn't changed in forever.

"About what? About my future? About what I deserve? About what's best for me?"

Hayate opened her mouth to agree, but couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"I'm exactly where I want to be! What about you, Hayate-san?"

The brunette's mouth clamped shut as she tried to calculate a response, but Vivio just kept going.

"If you're always taking care of everyone else, who takes care of you? Maybe it's me, but even with everyone else around you, smiling, you still look sad somehow. I just…I can't stand for that. You're the one that deserves the most."

She watched a single tear roll down the blonde's cheek. It was promptly whisked away, but the impression served to numb her brain. Definitely not good.

"I love you, Hayate-san, I really do. I just want…for you to be happy, that's all."

In the silence following, Hayate could only gape at the girl – no, the woman sitting next to her. It was strange to think of someone she'd watched grow up as such, but it was the only impression she had right now. She fumbled for some sort of excuse, but one wouldn't come. Maybe because that's all they felt like now: excuses.

She couldn't think clearly. That bothered her. She was breathing too fast. That bothered her. A small warmth emanated from her chest. That _definitely_ bothered her.

And yet it didn't bother her at all.

She registered a weight shift and a mumble and instinctively flung her arm out, bringing Vivio crashing back down beside her.

"…Hayate-san?"

She blinked a few times. The voice seemed to help her focus a little.

"Vivio…everything you said just now…" The words were harder to get out than they should have been. "You really meant it?"

Vivio inhaled. "All of it. But if I was wrong at all, I apologize."

A smile crawled onto Hayate's face. She wasn't exactly right, but she wasn't exactly wrong either. Perhaps she had underestimated the blonde. "I see. You must be strong to have held that in for so long."

"But I'm not nearly as strong as you, or-"

Hayate pulled her into am embrace, creating an effective silence. She could feel Vivio's breath hitch, which only made her grin wider. Her heart had taken control of her voice, ignoring her mind completely.

"No, what you have…is Takamachi strength, something far more powerful than most of us will ever be. When that becomes truly your own…" she paused, wondering if it hadn't already, " I don't think anyone can stop you."

She pushed Vivio back far enough to lock eyes with her. Pure, caring eyes with conflicting hints of surprise and determination. She wondered if anyone else had the privilege.

"Facing strength like this," she whispered, her voice threatening to give out on her, "I can't just run away, can I?"

"Then…you mean-"

Hayate didn't let her finish. She leaned in and briefly pressed her lips to Vivio's, despite her mind screaming that this was all sorts of wrong. She promptly ignored it. She didn't care anymore how wrong it sounded. It _felt_ right.

That didn't stop her from being herself. "No promises," she mumbled, tottering forward. She was a little too pleased when she landed squarely in the blonde's arms.

"H-hey…"

"I'm fine, just…tired." Maybe she had overworked a bit. Or maybe it was that stupid rum. "Wake me up again in a little bit, okay?"

The reply came in playful sarcasm. "No promises."

Hayate managed a tired laugh. "Fair enough. Oh, and if you don't mind…" she trailed off, making herself comfortable in Vivio's lap and closing her eyes. She didn't have to see it, the heat radiated so brilliantly from her face. Not everything had to change.

She smiled again as she drifted off. Oddly enough, it was the same dream she'd been having earlier, but it didn't seem to faze her this time.

She woke up about an hour later, which on her schedule meant everyone else not on night duty had left. She looked up at the woman whose lap she still occupied and giggled.

"Looks like the guardian angel still needs one of her own."

Hayate stood and scooped up Vivio in her arms, constantly amazed at how light she still was. It was nothing new to her, but today it came with a little extra satisfaction. She took extra care in getting to the Takamachi residence to avoid waking her passenger. They finally reached the doorway with both in a half-standing position. She knocked twice, the third swishing through air.

Nanoha' smile greeted them as the door opened. "Good evening, Hayate. Thank you for bringing her home." She picked up Vivio much as Hayate had earlier and carried her off to her room. When she returned, she was still smiling.

"You could at least act surprised or something."

"But I'm not," Nanoha chuckled. "I called her an hour ago. It wouldn't have mattered if I didn't know."

"But still…" Hayate frowned. "She could have chosen anyone she wanted. Doesn't this…bother you at all?"

The ace's smile faded. "Honestly? Yeah, I think it's a little weird, but you put up with the rest of us all the time."

"But that's not-"

"Besides," she added, a much warmer look on her face, "you're right. She could have chosen anyone, and she chose you. I think that says more than enough."

Hayate blushed in defeat for the second time that day. "Th-thank you."

"Oh yeah, one more thing," Nanoha said, scowling now. "You and Fate aren't allowed to make any more drinking bets. None." She crossed her arms for conviction.

Hayate's blush vanished in favor of an evil smirk. She brushed a hand along her friend's cheek. "Oh? What's wrong, is Nanoha lonely?"

Out with the conviction. "Good night, Hayate," she mumbled, closing the door too late to hide the streak on her face.

Hayate laughed halfway home until her mind turned to other things, things that would change. She began dreaming of when and if the day would come when she didn't have to leave her angel behind like this.

But that would be for another time.


	3. Forge Ahead

That night made it very clear to Hayate why people were told to sleep on things. It wasn't to test their faith or help them plan. It was to instill doubt. She arrived at work the next morning in a less-than-cheerful manner.

"Good morning, Hayate."

She jumped slightly upon meeting Vivio right inside the door. She shouldn't have, but focus lacked on mornings like this. At least the blonde was still smiling…no, there was something off about that too.

The brunette frowned. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yep. Let's hear it," Vivio declared, folding her arms.

Hayate paused to clear her throat and mind, giving a brief consideration to sitting down before opting to avoid any unwanted memories. "It's just…I need to know that you're sure about this, Vivio." She paused again. "That _I'm_ sure."

Vivio nodded mutely.

"You've considered that I pretty much watched you grow up."

"I could say the same, but you never really grew up, did you?"

Hayate bopped her on the forehead and got a giggle in reply. "I'm trying to be serious here," she sighed. "What about your job? I mean, you work right next to me half the time."

"And have I faltered before?"

The brunette grew silent for a moment. Besides the normal stumbles, she'd been exceptional anywhere they needed her to be. That wasn't it.

"Then what if somebody found out about all this?"

"You mean around here?" Vivio frowned. "Then I'd do whatever you wanted me to in order to set it straight. Hide things, take responsibility, whatever. I like this job a lot," she continued, grinning now, "but if it gets in the way, it's a small sacrifice. You need to keep your position for your own goals."

"But then what would you do?"

"Find a new job." Her grin grew wider. "But I don't plan on losing this one."

Hayate scowled. A Takamachi in the morning was twice as stubborn. "But-"

Vivio's eyes flashed. "I know," she interrupted, snatching the woman's right hand and placing it flat on her chest.

Hayate was speechless for minute, failing to fight down a furious blush. "What are you-"

"Nanoha-mama always said," the blonde spoke softly, "that it's not what your mind or body tell you, but what your heart says." She closed her eyes. "Can you feel it?"

It took her a moment to calm down, but Hayate could easily distinguish that the rhythmic thumping was much faster than normal. "Yes."

"It's yours now."

The brunette coughed violently. "I'm fine," she said, waving off a concerned look. "It's just…" Just…damn, what was it?

Vivio's voice broke her thoughts. "…Am I still a child to you?"

Hayate's face blanked as all the memories of an elementary school Vivio came back in waves. The days they'd walk home together when Hayate would be scolded afterward for buying her ice cream, the Parent's Day she'd had to fill in for, the mornings when Nanoha would call frantically about needing somebody to get Vivio to school on time. One, however, stuck out more vividly than the rest.

"Do you remember the year I learned to make chocolate?"

Great, now she was psychic. "Yes."

"I never told anyone, but that year forward, I always made three sets of chocolate." She held up three fingers, counting off. "One for my mamas, one for my friends, and one for you." Then she frowned. "I think Nanoha-mama figured that out though…"

Hayate recalled it quite clearly, but for a different reason. It was the first time she'd been addressed as "Hayate-san." Thinking further, it was also why Vivio's expression yesterday had seemed so familiar. It was the same look she'd had when she placed the box on Hayate's old desk. Wait, that meant-

"You waited this whole time? Just for me?"

"Yes, I did."

"But why?"

"Because I loved you, of course."

Hayate could have slapped herself. "But why me? I'm practically your aunt!"

And then it hit her like the wrong end of a Breaker. Her jaw immediately clenched shut.

"…That's it, isn't it?" Vivio murmured after a moment. "I get it. I'm still family to you."

She wrapped her arms around the brunette, who flinched visibly, but held fast.

"I've only heard the stories, but…you were…are…an orphan, aren't you? The Wolkenritter…my mamas…and everyone that works around you…they're your family. That's why you have the career and goals you have, to protect them, right?" Vivio paused. "We're…not that different, you know. But they won't love you any less for this. It's because they're family that they won't." She leaned back to look at Hayate eye-to-eye. "You won't lose any of them. And…if you'd allow it…" she added, fumbling in her pockets, "…you don't have to lose me, either."

She wrapped her hands around Hayate's neck again, leaving a sterling chain behind. On its end hung a shining silver ring, which the brunette stared at in partial wonder.

"What…is this?"

A light scarlet crossed the blonde's face. "It's a promise, from me to you. Whenever you're ready, we can be…a family again." The scarlet deepened. "Our own family."

Hayate could only stare at her. All her arguments, all her doubts before now, they all seemed so naïve. The only change that concerned her now – that had changed at all – was right in front of her. She ran back over everything she'd just heard to be sure…some of it had sounded pretty close to a proposal. "You…"

Vivio looked up at one of the widest smirks she'd ever seen, which in her company was saying something.

"…Are a damned idiot." A chuckle escaped the brunette's lips. The bravest, most caring idiot she'd ever seen, perhaps.

The blonde cracked a grin of her own. "I learn from the best."

"You-" For lack of a retort, Hayate went for kissing the girl with all the force she could, nearly sending them both sprawling to the floor. It was a full minute before anyone spoke again.

"…So is that a yes?" Vivio asked.

"Depends on the question," Hayate jeered back.

"You're the boss, you're supposed to ask the questions."

A bead of sweat broke out on the back of her neck. "…Uh-oh." She checked her watch and cursed under her breath.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"This," Hayate said, picking up a since-forgotten folder, "was supposed to be in the general's hands ten minutes ago."

Vivio whisked it away from her. "I got it," she chirped.

Hayate's brow furrowed. "Hey, don't you-" A finger on her lips cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. Just be here when I get back, okay?"

She watched the girl fling the door open and disappear down the hall, drawing more than a few confused looks and a couple of laughs. She closed the door behind, a grin on her own face. Such a silly question. Of course she'd be there.

Hayate looked down at the ring glimmering around her neck and burst out laughing.

There were few better places to be.


	4. Bound

"Bye, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama."

"Bye, Vivio," Nanoha called back, dragging Fate along behind her. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will," she answered, closing the door. She stared at it for moment as though it were something else.

"Feels weird, doesn't it?"

She turned to face Hayate, who was seated comfortably on the sofa. "…Yeah. I'll get used to it though."

"Don't worry too much," the brunette said, popping a chip in her mouth. "It's probably harder on them than you."

"That's _why_ I'm worried."

She chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Good point."

Vivio sighed and flopped down next to her. "You seem pretty calm."

"Nah," Hayate answered, splitting the last of the chips between them. "I'm freaking out right now."

"Could've fooled me."

Oh, the struggle to not bite on that line. She settled on an ambiguous answer. "That's because it's you," she stated, stretching her left hand toward the ceiling and examining the band's reflections. "Can't say I ever expected to wear one of these though."

The blonde scowled. "You better wear it."

"You'd have to cut off my finger."

"…I'd rather not."

Hayate grinned at her. "Then it's not a problem."

Vivio yawned and stretched out over the couch, then spent the next minute untangling her own ring from its threads. "Dumb…" she muttered, then to the woman beside her, "Aren't you tired at all?"

"Not as much as you are, I bet. Still, come on." The brunette swept her off the sofa and carried her into the bedroom. "I like the health part more than the sickness."

The blonde chuckled. "Too bad, you have to deal with both."

"I know, I know." She set Vivio on the bed and fell down on the opposite side, not particularly concerned with their attire at the moment. "There is one thing I should tell you, though…"

"What?"

"I had them soundproof this room."

Vivio rolled over and glared as best she could. "You're evil."

Hayate's eyes sparkled. "Don't quit if you're good at it," she stated, pulling the blonde into a lip lock.


End file.
